


Les Serpents de la Vengeance

by Octaven



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Fictions Partagées 3
Genre: Féminisme, Gen, Réécriture, mythologie - Freeform, méduse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octaven/pseuds/Octaven
Summary: Poséidon a violé Méduse.Athéna a transformé Méduse en monstre.Persée a tué Méduse.Fin de l'histoire, vous pensez ?Cette fiction est pour toutes les femmes qui n'ont pas encore trouvé leur pouvoir.
Relationships: Medusa (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Les Serpents de la Vengeance

https://youtu.be/v_KSf48l3FM

Les Serpents de la Vengeance

Jamais Méduse n’avait autant détesté le silence. Avant, il l’avait toujours apaisée, il était comme une couverture douce et rassurante qui se posait sur ses épaules chaque nuit. Désormais, le silence était une voix. Celle de la honte et de la terreur. Hier encore, elle avait tout. Aujourd’hui, elle n’avait plus rien. Seuls les sanglots de la pauvre jeune fille résonnaient dans le temple souillé d’Athéna. Elle était seule, enfermée dans les ténèbres qui l’envahissaient. Sa tunique blanche aux coutures d’or était déchirée. Méduse sentait le froid de la nuit l’envahir, le vent venant de l’extérieur soulever les lambeaux de tissu. Des gouttes de semence à l’odeur rance coulaient sur son bas-ventre, ses cuisses et ses bras bleuissaient déjà de la poigne puissante de Poséidon. Chaque fois qu’elle inspirait, elle sentait encore le poids du corps du Dieu de la mer sur le sien. A cet instant, rien ne pouvait consoler Méduse. Son seul souhait était de disparaître.  
Mais une lumière jaillit au font du temple, comme pour chasser l’obscurité. Méduse sentit une chaleur, comme celle du soleil, réchauffer son visage trempé de larmes. Elle leva lentement la tête et vit quelque chose qu’elle n’aurait jamais cru voir : l’immense statue du temple, bijou et fierté d’Athènes était en train de prendre vie sous ses yeux. La pierre se changea en peau douce et blanche, en cheveux d’or, en une couronne sublime. Athéna vivait. Sa déesse bien aimée, celle à qui Méduse avait consacré sa vie, était en train d’apparaître sous ses yeux.

« Douce Athéna… » murmura la jeune prêtresse en se prosternant comme elle avait toujours appris à le faire. Désormais, des larmes de joie se mêlaient à celle de l’horreur.

« Méduse. » le simple fait d’entendre la voix de la déesse remplit la prêtresse d’un immense sentiment de réconfort.

« Pardonnez-moi, je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi. » sanglota la jeune mortelle en rampant jusqu’au pieds de l’immense divinité. 

« Un crime terrible vient d’être commis dans mon temple. » gronda Athéna. Ses yeux d’or reflétaient la haine d’une guerrière.

Méduse était à bout de souffle, à bout d’énergie. Seule la présence de sa déesse bien-aimée empêchait son corps et son âme de l’abandonner. Mais elle se remis à sangloter. Oui, ce qui venait de se passer relevait de la plus haute trahison, méritait la pire des punitions. Elle était dégoutée. Dégoutée d’elle-même et de ce à quoi elle était réduite.

« Tu comprends ma petite que je ne peux laisser une telle chose sans intervenir. Je me dois d’appliquer une punition. »

« Je vous en supplie, déesse vénérée, je vous demande pardon de vous avoir insultée, pardon de vous avoir trahie, pardon de… »

« Merveilleuse Méduse, en effet j’ai été insultée. Pas par toi, mortelle, mais par Poséidon. En s’en prenant à l’une de mes filles, il a déclenché ma colère. »

Méduse crut ne pas bien entendre. Athéna ne lui en voulait pas ? Elle n’allait pas la punir, ni la rejeter ? Et puis, Athéna l’avait appelée sa fille. C’est vrai que la déesse de la sagesse avait toujours représenté une figure maternelle pour les prêtresses du temple d’Athènes. Mais parfois, Méduse s’était dit qu’elle ne les voyait qu’en tant qu’esclaves. Jamais elle n’aurait cru voir Athéna en personne. Elle était venue sur terre pour la protéger, pour la rassurer.

« Ma fille, je ne peux cependant pas défaire ce qu’il t’a fait. Jamais je ne le pourrai. Mais je vais te donner quelque chose de grand. Je vais te donner un pouvoir. Celui de te venger. Celui de t’élever au-delà de la torture que tu as subie. Acceptes-tu mon présent, jeune Méduse, fille Phorcys et Céto ? »  
Méduse n’hésita pas une seconde. Si elle acceptait un cadeau d’Athéna ? La réponse était évidente. Après ce qu’elle venait de vivre, seul l’amour de la déesse semblait pouvoir la sauver.

« Oui, bien-sûr, je…j’accepte. »

Athéna hocha lentement la tête, un sourire compatissant accompagnant son geste. Elle leva le bras en sa direction et une lumière blanche en sorti, fonçant droit sur Méduse. La prêtresse se sentit s’élever au-dessus du sol, ses cheveux flottant tout autour d’elle, frissonnant de haut en bas comme si toute la puissance d’Athéna pénétrait en elle.

« N’aies plus peur, Méduse. Reçois ce cadeau de ta déesse, saisis ta vengeance et reprends ce que l’on t’a volé. »

Pour ces quelques instants enveloppée dans sa lumière divine, Méduse se sentit apaisée, en sécurité. Mais cela ne dura pas. Ses pieds nus touchèrent à nouveau le sol, le froid de la nuit l’envahit à nouveau ainsi que l’obscurité et la peur. Elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Ses paupières semblaient soudées à ses yeux et elle du lutter pour les rouvrir. Lorsqu’elle y parvint, Athéna avait disparu, et son aura réconfortante avec elle. Méduse se sentit à nouveau incroyablement seule. De quel cadeau parlait Athéna ? Elle ne voyait aucune différence. Sa honte et sa peur étaient toujours là.  
« Méduse ? »

Une voix féminine que la jeune prêtresse reconnut immédiatement la fit sursauter. C’était l’une de ses amies du temple les plus chères. Comment allait-elle expliquer ce qui s’était passé aux autres ?

« Lysistrata ! » fit-elle en se retournant, heureuse que ça soit elle qui la retrouve en premier. Peut-être que son amie saurait écouter son histoire sans la juger.  
Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, une expression de pure horreur déforma sur le joli visage de Lysistrata. On aurait dit qu’un cri de terreur allait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, mais il ne sortit pas. La deuxième prêtresse fut comme pétrifiée. Immobile comme une statue, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Méduse vit avec effroi le corps de son ami se durcir jusqu’à devenir de la pierre.

« Lys !! » hurla-t-elle. Mais seul l’écho de sa propre voix lui répondit. Lys venait de se changer en pierre sous ses yeux. Par réflexe, Méduse se retourna vers la statue d’Athéna. Mais la déesse n’était plus là.

Ce cri déchirant attira à l’intérieur les autres prêtresses. Toutes eurent la même réaction : horreur face à ce qui venait d’arriver à Lysistrata, dégoût en posant leurs yeux sur Méduse qui se couvrit aussitôt les yeux.

« Je, je ne comprends pas ce qu’il s’est passé… » balbutia la pauvre jeune fille. 

Mais elle ne trouva pas en les regards de ses amies le réconfort qu’elle espérait. Leur peur se transforma en répugnance et en haine. L’une d’elle ramassa la première chose qui tomba sous sa main pour la jeter sur Méduse. Les autres l’imitèrent.

« Monstre ! » criaient-elle, « Va-t’en, créature infâme ! » 

Cela finit de briser le cœur de Méduse qui se protégeait de ses pauvres bras couverts d’hématomes de la pluie de haine qui déferlait sur elle. A l’aveuglette, elle se mit à reculer pour y échapper. Elle libéra ses yeux pour regarder le sol. A ses pieds se trouvait un plat argenté qu’on lui avait lancé. Ce qu’il reflétait était la chose la plus monstrueuse qu’elle n’avait jamais vue : une femme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau à un détail près : ses beaux cheveux châtains étaient désormais remplacés par un amas de serpents colorés, tous aussi immondes les uns que les autres. Elle sentait désormais le mouvement de leurs corps froids et gluants. Leurs sifflements, comme un murmure inaudible et sans fin à oreille faisaient vriller son esprit. Glacée par son propre reflet, Méduse lâcha le plat qui s’écrasa au sol d’un bruit métallique. Espérant encore pouvoir fuir, elle rassembla ses forces et quitta le temple, ignorant les cris des autres prêtresses, puis ceux des athéniens lorsqu’ils aperçurent la créature horrible qu’elle était devenue.

Qu’avait fait Athéna ? N’avait-elle pas dit qu’elle allait l’aider ? Lui offrir un cadeau ? La déesse de la sagesse l’avait-elle elle aussi abandonnée ? Il semblait bien que Méduse n’avait plus sa place dans la ville de la déesse qu’elle avait toujours adoré. Et si Athéna et ses prêtresses la rejetaient, alors elle n’avait plus de raison de vivre. 

********

Seule avec les ténèbres, encore. Le silence n’existait plus pour Méduse depuis qu’elle avait fuit Athènes et qu’elle s’était réfugiée dans cette grotte sombre et humide. Plus jamais elle ne sortirait. Personne ne devait la voir. Il fallait qu’elle se fasse à cette idée. Trop apeurée pour mourir, elle devait tout de même trouver un moyen de disparaître.

Des mois, peut-être même des années étaient passés sans qu’elle ne les compte. Mais pour Méduse, ce trou perdu où elle s’était exilée était synonyme d’éternité. Elle attendrait sagement son heure, recroquevillée dans un coin, cachant son visage entre ses mains gelées, n’ayant que les rates des cavernes monstres qu’elle avait sur la tête pour compagnie. Ignorant le froid, ignorant la faim, la peur, la tristesse, les souvenirs de ce jour-là. Son corps entier était une plaie ouverte qui ne se refermerait jamais. Et désormais, ses cheveux étaient synonymes de la créature impure qu’elle était devenue. Sa vie était finie. Finie.  
« Vas-tu rester terrée ici toute ta vie ? »

Un sursaut. De qui venait cette voix ? L’avait-on retrouvée ? Les Athéniens étaient-ils venus pour tuer la bête ?

« Qui est là ? » souffla-t-elle. Elle se rendit compte au même moment qu’elle avait oublié le son de sa propre voix.

« Qu’attends-tu ici, Méduse ? Tu es en vie. » reprit la voix. Elle était cinglante, sifflante, légèrement aiguë, avec un ton déterminé.  
« Allez-vous-en !! Partez !! Laissez-moi ! »

Ses cordes vocales la firent aussitôt souffrir. Mais en même temps, libérer sa voix du mutisme lui firent un effet de soulagement.  
« Ah, il te reste de la colère. Quelle chance. »

On aurait dit qu’il y avait plusieurs voix. Les timbres étaient à chaque fois légèrement différents. Pourtant, personne ne se trouvait là, pas même un rat pour lui tenir compagnie.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Nous sommes toi. »

C’est à cet instant que Méduse comprit que les voix ne venaient pas de la caverne, ni même de l’extérieur. Elles étaient…dans sa tête ?  
« Les serpents. » murmura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi restes-tu enfermée ici ? »

« Je suis un monstre. Les monstres vivent cachés. Et je ne veux faire de mal à personne. »  
« Tu oublies les paroles d’Athéna. »

Athéna… le jour où la déesse lui était apparue semblait loin, très loin. Et elle avait laissée l’ancienne prêtresse avec le sinistre goût de la trahison, le cœur brisé.  
« Athéna m’a abandonnée. Elle m’a mentit. Elle voulait me punir. » à l’évocation de ce souvenir, sa gorge se serra.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que tu as été punie ? » demanda l’une des voix.

« Parce que… Poséidon…le temple…je devais… »

Il était impossible pour Méduse de mentionner ce qui s’était passé. Pourtant, son corps et son esprit s’en souvenaient très clairement. Le cauchemar avait commencé avec le dieu des océans.

Pas de réponse. Le silence était revenu. Le regard de Méduse fut attiré par un mouvement dans un coin de la grotte. Quelque chose était entré. La peur revint la prendre à la gorge, mais cette-fois elle choisit de l’ignorer. Elle se leva lentement, sentant son corps engourdi après le temps qu’elle avait passé là, immobile. Elle s’approcha suffisamment de l’endroit où elle avait vu quelque chose bouger pour apercevoir une petite silhouette entourée d’un halo blanc éclairant la pénombre.  
C’était un oiseau. Une chouette qui l’observait de ses yeux perçants. Méduse savait ce que cela signifiait. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et à cet instant précis, la créature s’envola. Méduse suivit jusqu’à l’extérieur de la grotte, portée par une vague d’espoir. La lumière de l’extérieur lui brûla les yeux, mais soulagea tout son corps. La caresse du soleil était si douce qu’elle faillit pleurer. A quelques mètres devant elle, la chouette s’était perchée sur un arbre majestueux. Derrière cet arbre coulait un ruisseau à l’eau scintillante comme un diamant.

Méduse s’avança près de l’eau, accompagnée de l’oiseau qui vint se poser sur son épaule. Lorsqu’elle ne fut qu’à deux pas du ruisseau, elle s’arrêta. Elle savait ce qu’elle allait voir sur l’eau : ce qu’elle refusait de voir depuis ce jour fatidique. 

« Courage. » murmurèrent les serpents.

Un pas, puis un autre. Elle se pencha, ferma les yeux. Elle n’était plus qu’à un battement de paupière de la vérité qu’elle avait tant fuit.  
« Ouvre les yeux » insistèrent les serpents.

C’est ce qu’elle fit.

Son image, d’abord brouillée par les mouvements de l’eau, apparut bientôt aussi clair qu’un cristal. Mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux, pas cette fois. Les serpents qu’elle avait toujours vu comme la preuve de la honte et du déshonneur qu’elle avait subi apparaissaient désormais comme une crinière colorée et féroce, encadrant magnifiquement son visage qui n’avait pas perdu de sa beauté.  
Le reflet de la chouette se changea en visage de femme. Celui qu’elle avait vu ce soir-là au temple. Le visage d’Athéna. Un sourire rassurant illuminait le visage de la déesse. L’une de ses divines mains était posée sur l’épaule de Méduse. Elles restèrent toutes les deux à observer le reflet unique et déroutant de l’ancienne prêtresse.

Méduse se souvint des paroles de la déesse, de ce qu’elle lui avait promis, de la raison de son cadeau. Athéna ne l’avait jamais abandonnée. Pas une seule seconde. Elle avait fait ce qu’elle avait promis : elle lui avait donné un pouvoir. Et Méduse, aveuglée par la croyance de n'être qu’une faible mortelle damnée par les dieux.  
Soudain, elle se mit à s’aimer. Parce qu’elle se reconnaissait, et que cela voulait dire qu’elle n’avait pas tout perdu. Elle retira ses vêtements sales et déchirés de prêtresse, dévoilant à la nature la beauté d’un corps qui venait de renaitre. Nue, elle était elle-même. Elle entra dans l’eau, là où elle avait vu son reflet et celui d’Athéna, frissonnant de plaisir car elle était chaude. C’était comme s’enlacer elle-même, comme retrouver une vieille amie. Elle se caressa avec douceur partout où on l’avait blessée, partout où elle avait eu mal, partout où elle avait eu froid.  
« Maintenant Méduse, prends ton pouvoir. Rassemble ton courage et ta colère. Soi ce que tu es, et pas ce que tu étais. »  
Peu importe si cette voix était celle d’Athéna ou celle des serpents. Elle était sortie de la caverne, quitté ses anciens vêtements, suivi le chemin montré par Athéna. Et tout cela, elle l’avait choisi.

« Gorgone. »

Cela faisait longtemps que Méduse n’avait pas entendu ce nom. Elle l’avait laissé derrière elle sans remords. Pourtant, la personne qui venait de l’appeler n’éveillait en elle aucun souvenir du passé. C’était un jeune homme portant une armure d’or, un bouclier brandit devant lui pour se protéger ainsi qu’une épée, symbole des guerriers, mais aussi de la puissance : objets qu’on lui avait toujours interdit de toucher.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Méduse en sortant de l’eau. Bien-sûr, le regard de l’homme était détourné. Alors il savait. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas la voir. Qu’il ne devait pas la voir. Alors pourquoi était-il venu.

« Je m’appelle Persée. Fils de Zeus et de Danaë. Je suis ici pour te terrasser, monstre, au nom du roi Polydecte. » annonça-t-il de sa voix juvénile, traduisant toute l’ignorance et l’innocence dont ferait preuve n’importe quel enfant.

« Tu ne feras pas une telle chose. » répondit Méduse, doucement.

Elle ressentait presque de la pitié pour lui. Ce n’était qu’un enfant rêvant d’héroïsme. C’est ce à quoi on l’avait élevé. Cette quête devait être pour lui la révélation que chaque être attendait.

« Je ne te crains pas, créature abjecte. » lança-t-il, sûrement dérouté par le calme de Méduse face à sa menace.

« Je le sais. Je ne ressens aucune peur en toi. En tout cas, pas envers moi. Nous sommes pareil, toi et moi. Nous avons dédié notre vie à une cause, et les évènements ont tenté de faire de nous des monstres. » répondit la jeune femme avec compassion.

« Je ne te ressemble en rien, Gorgone. Tu es un monstre sanguinaire. Les miens m’ont conté ton histoire. Je sais qui tu es. » se défendit Persée. Mais Méduse pouvait voir qu’il était déstabilisé. Son bouclier tremblait.

« Je ne suis pas un plus grand monstre que ceux qui t’ont envoyé pour me tuer. Et je ne te ferai aucun mal, Persée »  
« Alors tu goûteras de mon épée ! »

Sans attendre davantage, Persée se précipita vers Méduse, épée et bouclier en avant. La jeune femme évita sans difficulté un premier coup de lame. Elle aperçut son reflet dans le bouclier de son assaillant. Elle n’y vit aucune peur, simplement le pouvoir qu’elle avait reçu. Elle saisit le poignet de Persée et le serra si fort qu’il laissa tomber son bouclier. Dans la surprise, le guerrier tourna la tête et amorça sa défaite en regardant Méduse dans les yeux.  
Mais la haine de Méduse n’était pas dirigée contre Persée, ni contre personne d’autre. Et puisqu’il s’agissait d’un pouvoir qu’Athéna lui avait offert et non une malédiction incontrôlable, l’éclat verdoyant de son regard pétrifia seulement les jambes de Persée qui se retrouva immobilisé, mais bien vivant. En quelques secondes, le guerrier couvert d’or était redevenu sans défenses, à la Mercie de celle qu’il prenait pour un monstre et qu’il avait juré d’envoyer en enfer. Son regard déboussolé fouilla les alentours en quête d’un moyen de se libérer, en vain.

Méduse posa sa main sur l’épaule du jeune homme, comme Athéna l’avait fait pour elle un peu plus tôt.  
« Je te l’ai dit, Persée fils de Danaë. Je n’ai rien contre toi et je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Et tu seras libéré lorsque j’aurai accompli ma dernière mission. »  
Sans plus d’explication, Méduse ramassa le bouclier et l’épée du garçon, ces objets d’homme et de pouvoir, inaccessible à la pauvre petite fille qu’elle avait été autrefois.

« Je vais avoir besoin de ça. »

Puis elle quitta le ruisseau, laissant derrière elle un Persée prisonnier qui aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à une quête plus noble pour prouver sa bravoure.

* * * * *

https://youtu.be/DYjTkB8Jmto

Le bruit des vagues et du vent fouettant les dunes indiqua à Méduse qu’elle était arrivée à destination. Ce n’était pas la peur qui avait guidé ses pas, mais le désir de rectifier son histoire. C’était pour cela qu’Athéna lui avait offert ce pouvoir, et elle comptait bien s’en servir.

« Poséidon ! » Appela-t-elle. « Je sais que tu m’entends. Et je sais que tu ne m’as pas oubliée. »  
Elle n’eut que le vent hurlant comme réponse. Mais Méduse était patiente. Après tout, il lui avait fallu un exil de plusieurs années dans le noir pour trouver la force d’arriver ici.

« Viens me regarder dans les yeux, Poséidon. Vois comme je n’ai plus peur de toi. »

Cette fois-ci, quelque chose sembla émerger des profondeurs. Un homme au torse musclé et décoré de tatouages rappelant les vagues et les animaux marins apparut d’entre les vagues. Le même sourire narquois était plaqué sur le visage de Poséidon lorsqu’il avança jusqu’à Méduse.  
« Voilà donc ce que tu es devenue. J’ai toujours cru que tu t’étais tuée après ce qu’Athéna t’a fait. »  
« Vois-tu, je suis bel et bien vivante. Plus vivante que jamais. » répondit Méduse d’une voix calme. Bien-sûr, la présence et la voix du dieu réveilla en elle un sourire douloureux. Mais elle n’avait plus l’intention de fuir. Plus jamais. « A vrai dire, Athéna m’a offert un immense cadeau. C’est en partie grâce à elle que je me trouve à nouveau devant toi, Poséidon. »

« Je reconnais sa fierté démesurée en toi. Mais tu ne vas pas tarder à craindre les véritables dieux. Car cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas te voler ton honneur, mais je vais prendre ta vie. »

Poséidon fit apparaître dans ses mains un trident en argent pur, aussi tranchant que ses mots. Méduse tint face à lui l’épée qu’elle avait pris à Persée. Elle était prête. Prête à affronter un dieu, oui, mais aussi prête à affronter celui qui avait voulu éteindre sa flamme.  
L’épée et le trident se rencontrèrent dans un fracas plus fort que celui des vagues. Le combat fut rude : un combat de titans. Mais Méduse était menée par son courage et par sa colère. Elle se souvenait de tout ce que l’adoration d’Athéna lui avait appris, et elle su déjouer les pièges du dieu des océans avec excellence, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci laisse apparaître une faiblesse. Là, elle frappa de toutes ses forces afin de le déstabiliser. Il n’y avait qu’un seul moyen de tuer un dieu, elle le savait.

Déséquilibré, Poséidon fit un pas en arrière. Méduse brandit son épée une dernière fois, au même moment que leurs regards se croisèrent, et trancha la tête du dieu d’un coup net. Le reste du corps de l’homme tomba inerte dans le sable. C’était fini.  
Essoufflée, Méduse pris une grande inspiration. Elle saisit la tête de Poséidon par les cheveux et regarda vers l’horizon, sentant un regard peser sur elle. Au loin, une chouette la regardait, perchée sur un rocher.

Méduse sourit.

**Author's Note:**

> Je voulais reprendre un mythe Grec car je les ai beaucoup étudiés quand j’étais en Lettres Modernes et pratiquement pour tous ceux qui étaient au programme, j’ai été très frustrée et énervée de voir à quel point ils envoient un message sexiste. Reprendre le mythe de Méduse m’est apparu comme une évidence quand je me suis souvenue de cette statue qui a récemment été installée à Manhattan. Elle incarne à elle seule la réécriture du mythe de Méduse en modifiant la fin : Méduse triomphe de Persée. C’est inversé : c’est elle qui lui a coupé la tête. J’ai décidé de me laisser inspirer et guider par les sentiments que cette image m’a donnés : je la trouve sublime, que ça soit dans l’expression du personnage, sa posture et ce qu’elle tient dans les mains. J’ai voulu en quelque sorte rétablir la justice de ce mythe. Méduse est « empowered » et prendra sa revanche sur Poséidon (celui qui l’a violée et qui a « provoqué » ce qui lui est arrivé). J’ai décidé de nuancer le récit en attribuant à Athéna la véritable sagesse qui lui donne sa réputation. Elle ne va pas se dresser contre Méduse mais au contraire lui montrer le chemin et l’aider à voir le pouvoir dont elle dispose. Méduse ne va pas déverser sa haine contre Persée qui a simplement été envoyé se battre contre elle pour faire ses preuves. Elle l’épargnera, puis ira accomplir ce qu’elle appelle sa dernière mission : terrasser Poséidon. Elle deviendra à son tour une divinité : déesse et protectrice des femmes, elle deviendra le symbole du pouvoir féminin et la preuve qu’un viol ne signifie pas la honte, le déshonneur ni même la fin de la Femme.  
> Quelqu'un m'avait exprimé le souhait que les cheveux serpents de Méduse lui murmurent des pensées, c'est chose faite.


End file.
